


Не-признание

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо решил не упускать момент</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не-признание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок для Vitce

В последний месяц Ичиго все чаще стали беспокоить мокрые сны. Он выгибался, терся о матрас, а потом просыпался на влажном пятне и долго ворочался, чтобы собраться с силами и перестелить постель.

Сегодняшняя ночь была томной и душной, настолько душной, что Ичиго изнемогал под тонкой простыней. Она постоянно сбивалась к ногам и запутывалась вокруг щиколоток. Раздражала. Он отбросил влажную от пота тряпку, сел на кровати и открыл окно. Прохладный ветерок остудил разгоряченное лицо, но возбуждение не улеглось, а свилось кольцами в паху, заставляя дрожать.

Ичиго торопливо стянул трусы, рухнул на подушку и погладил возбужденный член. Обнаженная головка ткнулась в ладонь, пачкая смазкой, промежность пекло и тянуло от возбуждения, по позвоночнику скатывалась дрожь, оседая между ягодиц. Ичиго застонал и перевернулся на живот, подтянул колени к груди и выгнулся, раздвигая бедра. Сжал яички, чувствуя их плотность, провел пальцами по твердому, налитому кровью члену, сжал головку. Ммм, хорошо.

Еще один порыв ветра прошелся по пылающим ягодицам, а потом тяжелая масса упала на него, вжимая в матрас, стискивая плечи и фиксируя ногами. Ичиго оцепенело замер, а потом начал вырываться, когда в нос ударил хорошо знакомый запах. Запах хлопка, крови, острого пота и паленой кожи. Наверное, этот запах навсегда въелся в Гриммджо, даже голос им пропитался. 

— Ты что творишь, Куросаки?

Ичиго отчаянно забился, изнемогая под обжигающе горячим телом, задыхаясь от стыда и унижения — но еще больше, от слепящего до белых кругов перед глазами возбуждения. Попасться вот так, голым, беспомощным, да еще и не заметить появления… Вот, сейчас — Ичиго сжался в ожидании удара, готовый контратаковать. Но Гриммджо ничего не предпринимал. Просто лежал, тяжело дыша в шею, и крепко прижимался к Ичиго. Кожу царапало что-то твердое — маска — пришла мысль.

Рука, стискивающая плечи и грудь, шевельнулась, прошлась по боку кончиками пальцев, и Ичиго задрожал. Проклятье. А Гриммджо продолжал наваливаться — тихо-тихо, только угрожающе продавливался матраса — пока Ичиго не понял, что дрожь, сотрясающая тело — не его.

Маска отстранилась, но ей на смену пришло мягкое касание.

— Ты со всеми такой гостеприимный, а, Куросаки? — губы Гриммджо щекотали кожу. — Или это мне так повезло?

Хватка одной руки усилилась, зато вторую Гриммджо убрал — и Ичиго выгнулся, когда жесткая ладонь прошлась по бедру, сжала ягодицу и оттянула в сторону.

— Ты в курсе, что там, — горячий шепот Гриммджо обволакивал, — ты тоже рыжий? Как солнышко.

— Да пошел ты! — Ичиго дернулся, почти вырвался, но тут колено вклинилось между ног и прижало яйца.

Ичиго застыл, не двигаясь, а Гриммджо продолжил его поглаживать — осторожно-осторожно, задерживая дыхание, словно боялся вспугнуть.

— Охренеть, какой горячий, — ладонь скользнула на живот, и Ичиго тряхнуло всем телом, кожа покрылась мурашками в ожидании еще одного прикосновения.

Когда Гриммджо шевельнул пальцами, задевая головку члена, Ичиго выгнулся, вжимаясь ягодицами Гриммджо в пах, и тут же толкнулся вперед.

— Ах ты, засранец, — Гриммджо с рыком впечатал Ичиго в постель, выбивая из него дух, распластывая по матрасу, прикусил кожу на загривке, всосал, остро покусывая, а потом между ягодиц ткнулся твердый горячий член. Сколькая головка проехалась по промежности, уперлась во вход, а потом Гриммджо надавил — и тут же зажал Ичиго рот, глуша крик боли.

Ичиго вцепился зубами в ладонь, стискивая челюсть — рот заполнился соленой кровью, в задницу по-прежнему разрывала боль. Гриммджо тяжело, хрипло дышал, жесткая ткань хакама терлась о ягодицы, перед глазами все расплывалось.

Ичиго сморгнул навернувшиеся слезы, накатила волна боли пополам со слабостью. Гриммджо двигался в нем размеренно, что-то шепча при каждом толчке, но Ичиго не мог разобрать из-за бухающей в ушах крови.

От рези в прямой кишке кружилась голова, колени дрожали, а Гриммджо задвигался быстрее.

«Сейчас кончит», — подумал Ичиго тупо, и эта мысль вдруг отдалась жаром в паху. Гриммджо. Кончит. В него. Ичиго сжал зубы, сдерживая стон.

И только выдохнул, когда член обхватили жесткие пальцы, потеребили крайнюю плоть, оттянули, обнажая головку — и начали быстро дрочить.

От неровных движений Ичиго начал бить озноб, Гриммджо двигался все сильнее — Ичиго просунул руку к животу, положил ладонь поверх пальцев и начал торопливо дрочить, выгибаясь навстречу мощным толчкам.

Гриммджо кончил с протяжным рыком, а Ичиго — следом, обхватывая его за шею и целясь за маску. Содрогаясь, он несколько раз дернулся, а потом обмяк, придавленный тяжестью горячего потного тела.

 

В тишине комнате глухо стучало сердце, тяжело дыхание Гриммджо перебивало его стук. Гриммджо вытянул из-под Ичиго руку, перевернулся на бок и прижал его к себе. На ладони отпечатался багровый укус с запекшейся кровью. 

Ичиго вслушивался в успокаивающееся дыхание Гриммджо.

— Вытащил бы свой хрен из моей задницы, — проворчал он, выдохнув в последний раз.

— Ммм, — Гриммджо поерзал и прижался теснее, — ему там неплохо.

— Ублюдок.

— Угу, — от Гриммджо волнами шло довольство и умиротворение.

— Больно же, блядь!

— Угу, — промурлыкал Гриммджо.

— Мудак, — в сердцах высказался Ичиго и осторожно высвободился из объятий. Обмякший член выскользнул из растянутой задницы, по промежности потекла сперма, пачкая простыни.

— Видел бы себя, — Гриммджо положил руку на колено и сжал, — занавеска колышется, луна светит, и твоя жопа — круглая и белая… Бля!

Ичиго от души врезал локтем Гриммджо поддых.

— Заткнись, идиот!

Упал на спину — хрен с ними с простынями, они, похоже, сегодня еще не то увидят. Гриммджо хрипло засмеялся, вытянулся рядом с ним, закинул ногу на бедро, потерся о плечо, царапая маской.

— Встречай меня каждый день так, м?

Навалилась истома, такая сладкая, что не хотелось шевелить и пальцем.

— Да пошел ты. — Ичиго помолчал, жмурясь — завтра точно сидеть не сможет. — Я ждал тебя позже, — признался он.

Гриммджо насмешливо фыркнул, привстал над Ичиго и широко лизнул щеку. Глаза в полутьме ярко блестели.

— Ну, — он улегся сверху и начал стягивать съехавшие к коленям хакама, — я решил, что хочу вернуться пораньше.

Ичиго фыркнул в ответ, а потом обнял за шею, вдыхая запах Гриммджо, и прикрыл глаза. Не признаваться же, что тоже скучал.


End file.
